buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:FrozenStarProfXiX/Card Review: A Bunch of Cards
Dragoneraser, Octo Jammer is a 1000/1/1000 catered towards Zodiac(because duh it’s a dragoneraser). Octo Jammer works in tandem with Dragoneraser, Hind Lance which completely shuts down the opponents final face and is the number one enemy of Zetta. When Octo Jammer is placed in soul by paying 1 gauge and discarding 2 cards from your hand you can search your deck and drop zone for up to 4 Hind Lancer and place it into your soul. So ignoring the fact that you will most likely shut down the final phase for the entire game and as mentioned early Zetta is done for. Looking at the skill itself you just +2’d for 1 gauge. Discarding two cards is also pretty irrelevant considering that you convert hand to soul which means unless you're being bombarded with Penetrate you’re adding shield ^^(Barrier Barrett exists btw). In a counter destruction heavy meta being able to have more soul that doesn't force dropping hand is quite nice. Octo Jammer is a sure of staple in Zodiac and a nice addition to the deck being able to counter Zetta and Sun Dragons or any outlier deck with a powerful impact monster. ' ' Dragsolar is a meteoarms(?) that is designed to enable Zodiacs consistency. It has 5000/2/2000 Stats and a Size 2 but that's not so much the point of Dragsolar. During your turn you can call a Zodiac monster from your drop zone on top of this monster by paying its call cost. Although it's vulnerable to counter plays Solar is quite viable in running “X number” of copies of Zodiac. While this is an effective ability it's real utility comes in is 2nd effect. When in the soul when you Zodiac you can discard a card and draw a card. This is not limited to once per turn either. Whole Legend world has Gymir staff, which also grants gauge, this effect allows you to scoop through 2 cards that you might not need for cards you can use later. Again in terms of LW, you can drop cards you don't ded to ideally draw more discard fodder for your next turn. With Pisis you can call it to enable extra attacks. I'd also argue that perhaps chaos joker will be seen in LW zodiac to push for even greater pressure. In Star Dragon world you are already dropping quite a bit of cards so scooping for more cards is pretty helpful. How this card will be utilized will need further testing but on paper it's solid and has potential to really be helpful for both worlds. ' ' Ophiuchus Starsentinel, Orphicou is an unforeseen(unless you're a constellation + zodiac buff like I am) for LW to get. It's honestly not that relevant for Zodiac as it accomplishes nothing the deck doesn't already do as its signature gimmick. The effect in question is paying 1 life to rest a monster on your opponent's field. Like I said this really doesn't do much in Zodiac, however In it's quite a potent discard fodder for Light of Guidance or in any deck that used damage control. It's not a stellar card but it has great art and a role to fill so nothing to complain about. Teiwaz Gard is a new variable ability rune card. By paying 1 gauge you can choose 2 effects. By paying 2 life you can add 2 soul into a card on your field. Or with counter timing you can stand a Hero on your field. This is a very good card. In Zodiac and Disgard you can use the first effect to buff the soul of the cards on your field and with Dragsolar you can potentially shove in 2 and use both effects. This card is also great in Hero which can use both effects. The first effect works great on Skuld. The 2nd effect can be used with the entire main deck core to crank out more attack. Overall it's a great card and will be used for sure. Great Spell, The Collapse of Valhalla is better!Ragnorak. You can set it for free and at the start of your main phase you can place the top card of your deck into its soul. Once two cards are in the soul you can pay 2 gauge for Ragnorak. There really isn't much to discuss but call this card simply amazing and a “revival” of Gliphnir Shenanigans. From the testing I've done this card works best in a disgard deck reworked to incorporate this card, Gliphnir and Fenrir. Chaos Blade Joker is Joker’s new form… Weird it's not an element but he looks legit nonetheless. Chaos blade joker returns with the Classic Joker effect having 5000/2/3000 stats and an obscene call cost for a size 0 of 3 gauge. In the same token whenever it's discarded you can call it for one life. When Chaos enters the field you can give a monster on your field +1 critical. If you didn't immediately think curse of Vanargandr you're missing a few screws. This makes Vanargandr reach a whole new levels of pressure. It also has a cute meme with Dragsolar… More importantly it offers pressure when using Bloody King or Skuld. All around a solid card and of course will be used. Now you're probably wondering why I didn't mention Dungeon world and the answer is quite simple. There is literally 0 reason to use this card in Dungeon outside bad memes. More power to you but bleeeeh. The best Card in the set is easily Astraeus, “Genesis of Wind and Stars”. It has 7000/2/7000 stats and costs 2 gauge and you need to nerf a on your field. Genesis has the same effect as normal size 2 Astraeus but with the added benefit of better stats and an effect similar to Phantom Astraeus. At the start of your main phase if you have a on your left and right you can draw a card and gain 1 life. So not only does Genesis allow for more size 2 Astraeus effect the deck finally has life gain!! Once Genesis and Phantom hit the field your resources reach ungodly levels of amazing. Of course the deck still dies to Magic World btw. Seriously this card is bloody nasty and really gives your opponent a sense of helplessness. (Also can we talk about these amazing three Titans depicted in the art and when do we seem them as monster so I can buy 100 copies each of all three). Not going to spend a lot of time in Columba Fact. It's a size 0 with 2000/1/1000. Whenever a card is discarded you gain 1 life and Columa’s Crit increases by one. It's not “bad”, but no deck really has room for it soooooooooooo. Yea that's about it. Doesn't do anything special, not terrible but it's there. Maybe it'll see some use later???? Mysterious Diviner, Sofia is a new Dungeon adventurer card! I mean uh it also is LW(?). For 1 gauge this walking demon has 4000/2/2000 as stars. Let me point out something first. It costs 1 gauge and is a size 1 so it already isn't designed for LW. sure ain't about to use more gauge then need be. Whenever Sofia is called you can discard a card from hand to search for a card with set and add to hand. That's really good in Adventurer to add in more Mission cards. Star likes the extra “Copies” of Frozen Star. However like I said it costs 1 gauge so bye Felicia. It's first effect is whenever in battle with a card null it's effects. Ok so that's disgusting in Dungeon to go over any Soulguard wall not named God Voltis. Again in Stars you're using Frozen Stars anyway so ability nullification doesn't benefit at all. It's a staple In dungeon but only niche related in LW. I'm happy to see Sofia because it's Sofia for crying out loud. Finally we have Camelot Castle which is a Hero spell. Hooray for more hero fodder for drop. Anyway you can only have one of this card set and whenever a Hero monster or equip a Hero item you put the top card of your deck in the gauge. This is great in furthering fill the drop even though to a degree it’s mostly for the increased gauge pool. Whenever that card is destroyed however you can add Holy Grail or a hero item from drop to hand. So essentially if your opponent kills the set or your use Caliburn you can net a greater advantage. It’s an all around great spell and if anything use it for the passive gauge increase. Taurus Starsentinel, Tauro is an ok card. Sadly Star Pole Sword, Estrella is very reliant on getting out ASAP and just forces you to really clog your deck of other cards that take place of better cards. I'm sure there is a deck out there for it and that's fine and dandy. It has A+ art and is a Starsentinel, so I'm sure I'll come across that deck someday. Gymir staff is degenerate reeeeeeeee. No reason to explain how great a card that filters and enables more discarding on your turn while also adding gauge. It’s just perfect in every sense of the word. So as you can see this included more Legend World cards, mostly because its the best world so I didn't want to bore you with unimportant worlds not named Legend world. Anyway hope you enjoyed these reviews expect more to follow tommorow. Category:Blog posts